Thin ice
by Courtney.Wortney
Summary: What happened after Hary was attacked and biten by Nagine? what happened while Hermione was looking after him? what if Ron came back and found out about it and what if Nagine's bite was life threatning would Harry survive? charcater death
1. Melting ice

**I do not own any of these characters they are the creation of JK Rowling**

**This is my first Fanfiction give a review and let me know what you think**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Hermione twisted around just in time to see Harry thrown like a rag doll violently against the wall of the grimy cottage in Godric's hollow. He didn't get up, he didn't even open his eyes, Hermione panicked she didn't have time to think for long before the huge scaly snake lunged for Harry again, "CONFRINGO" she screamed reaching for Harry's hand She turned on the spot and felt the familiar claustrophobic feeling of being squeezed down a small pipe, the feeling of being here and there, before her feet hit the ground heavily outside the small glowing tent scattering dead leaves. She didn't want to open her eyes she was so afraid he was dead.

"Don't be stupid" she scowled he's come through a lot worse, she pushed the thought out of her mind and opened her eyes. To her relief Harry was breathing but he was a long way from being okay, deep scarlet was matted in his wild black hair, cracked skull, she could heal that, remembering being taught by Madam Pomfry after Harry's run in with a bludger last year during Quidditch that left him with a cracked skull and unconscious for 3 days, no she wasn't worried most about that she was worried about the two holes in Harry's arm each the size of a pin head 2 cm's apart from each other, a bite mark from Nagine and she knew that disgusting snake of Voldemort's was poisonous. Her breath caught in her throat what was she supposed to do she had no antidote she didn't know what the poison was. She started to panic, "no Hermione keep calm" she thought panicking would not help Harry's situation "work something out!" she told herself.

"Herm-Hermione" Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Harry's voice she was afraid at how weak he sounded

"Harry, oh Harry don't worry I'll help you please just hold on". She felt around for her bag and found it lying at the trunk of a tree she reached inside for the dittany. He stirred on the ground in pain as Hermione surveyed the rest of his body and applied essence of dittany to the two great lacerations on his chest he cried out in pain "I know it hurts Harry" she choked through her tears "but I have to" his eyes fluttered open "don't cry Hermione" he whispered and reached for her hand before he closed his eyes and fell into unconsciousness once more.

Hermione had managed to get Harry inside the tent and resting in the small bunk. She was surprised by her own strength for a while before deciding now would be the right time to apply some protective enchantments around their tent. After she felt they were safe enough she sat by the river. Dawn was slowly breaking over the forest of Dean spreading rays of warm glowing morning sunlight cascading through the trees and making the river water twinkle in the sun. It would have been a beautiful sight if Hermione had been paying attention but she sat on the river bed with her knees curled up figuring out how to save her best friends life. She wished Ron was here she wished he had never left, that he had never said those nasty things; she wished Harry hadn't shouted at him, maybe then she would have had help, she wouldn't have felt so alone and scared. She had left Harry to long she had to check on him, make sure he was still alive.

His condition seemed to be no worse but he was still hot with fever, Hermione had been lucky enough to pack the ingredients for fever reducing potion and managed to get Harry to take it, it reduced his fever but did nothing to help the snake bite on his arm slowly spreading poison through his veins. It was clear he was having hallucinations, he kept murmuring to himself a side effect of the fever and poison most likely, she didn't want to think what it must be making him dream. He was also slipping in and out of conciseness, sometimes just long enough to glance at her, sometimes long enough to mutter incoherent words to her, she held his hand the whole time she was by his side afraid that if she let go he would give up, "please keep fighting Harry, don't go to sleep" she would whisper to him when he was conscious "I'm right here" he would nod then drift back to unconsciousness.

Hermione heard the loud crack outside the tent signalling apparition, she had been applying a damp cloth to cool Harry when she heard it, Ron stumbled inside looking bewildered and tired his fiery ginger hair was matted and he had dark circles under his eyes "Ron!" a wave of relief washed over her this made her realize how tired she really was since the adrenaline she was counting on to stay awake abandoned her "Hermione I'm so sorry I left I- I wanted to come back sooner honest but I had to hide from snatchers I was- where's Harry I've got to apologise for what I said I was a right git I know-" he looked up he saw the expression on her face "Hermione where's Harry?" he asked her slowly he knew something was wrong.

"Ron he was attacked in Godric's hollow" it sounded horrible for Hermione to hear like she had seen the attack all over again by just saying that word 'attacked' and her tiredness made the situation sound ten times worse.

"Bloody hell! Where is he? What happened? Is he okay? Tell me he's still alive Hermione" it was a bombardment of questions for a tired mind "Ron!" she shouted she understood his concern but she just wanted him to shut up! "He's alive but he's ill, very ill he was bitten by Nagine" Hermione spent another hour explaining the situation to Ron and how Nagine was poisonous.

"Let me see him" Ron demanded, Hermione lead Ron into the little room and watched as Ron took in the sight of his best friend pale and covered in blood, Hermione felt like she was seeing Harry's injury's for the first time as well, how he looked so white against the scarlet blood the dark circles under his eyes and the small red lines wrapped around his arm from the poison circulating his veins inching closer and closer to his heart every minute, she knew she couldn't do anything and she saw Ron come to that conclusion as well it was heart breaking to watch it was a while before anyone spoke, Ron was first to break the uneasy silence "so what are you going to do?" he asked, for some reason that made Hermione angry, what does he mean what will I do I was the one who spent the whole morning hoping he would come back so he could do something, how dare he pin this all on me, he doesn't know what It was like to sit here and watch someone she loved slowly die knowing she couldn't do a thing to help him except make it more comfortable for him to do so with useless fever reducing potions and damp cloths, Ron realized what he said was wrong as Hermione stormed out of the room in tears,

"I'm sorry Hermione I didn't mean to say it like that I just meant what will we do, we can't let him die we need him not just for hunting those bloody horcruxes but because we've known him for 7 years he's our best friend our lives wouldn't be the same without Harry"

"you think I don't already know that Ronald, you think I was going to let him die on purpose, I know that we can't do anything here in this tiny tent with nothing but fever reducing potion we have to take him somewhere, to someone who can help him I don't want him to die either, why did you have to leave Ron" she couldn't stop, her emotions ran away with her " if you didn't leave this wouldn't of happened we wouldn't of gone to Godric's hollow so sudden we would have had time to plan with you but you weren't there, you weren't there to see it happen Ron you just weren't THERE!" stop! she told herself She had messed up, she had blamed it all on Ron it wasn't Ron's fault it was her fault she shouldn't have let Harry convince her into going it was the one place she knew to avoid but even she knew they would have to go eventually she just wanted time to think about it but he was so god damn persuasive when he wanted to be. Ron swept her up in his arms while she let the tears she had been holding back flow like a damn bursting "don't panic Hermione we need you without you he would be dead already please, I'm sorry I left you I shouldn't have but it was the horcruxe speaking not me please believe that". She understood everything he said and all the hatred she had felt for him abandoned her and was replaced by comfort and love, she buried herself in his arms wanting to stay there forever wanting to forget what had happened, for a moment wanting to forget Harry, that scared her, she pulled away from Ron's arms "can we please talk about what we're going to do we're wasting time the poison obviously doesn't act fast but it will still kill him" Ron understood the urgency and reached for her fever reducing potion sitting on the table "first of all we better check on Harry and reduce his fever, you rest Hermione you look tired (good observation Ronald she thought to herself) I'll watch him tonight".

The tent was freezing, even the flame Hermione made that danced playfully in the jar couldn't warm Ron up he felt almost jealous at this point that Harry had a fever and couldn't feel the cold, it was reducing from 102 to 98 but it was still dangerously high, Ron wasn't sure of the time but he knew It was late he felt he had had his time to feel guilty and now he needed to start thinking of ways to help Harry, he stared down in disbelief at the small veins of red streaking Harry's arm indicating where the poison had declared war on his blood. During his time watching over him Harry had woken twice both times he had glanced at Ron and gave the slightest smile before falling into unconsciousness again, Ron knew he recognized him and was glad he was back. Other times he would just talk to himself, there were times Ron thought he was talking to him and his heart swelled with relief and hope but soon realized it was only the hallucinations Hermione told him about it punctured his heart and it hurt to know that Harry was suffering. Ron knew he was on thin ice and every time Harry's fever rose he was afraid it would melt that ice and he would fall and be gone forever. Ron knew this mission would be dangerous and he always thought if Harry died (God forbid he did) it would be heroic, like while destroying a horcruxe or fighting Voldemort himself, not lying in bed defeated by a snake, muttering insanely to himself. He turned his attention to Hermione she was beautiful even in sleep the way her mousey brown hair flowed behind her, her chest rising and falling slowly she was deep in sleep and Ron was thankful of this he didn't know how long she had been awake. Harry stirred, Ron pulled his eyes away from Hermione and gripped Harry's hand tighter "Harry can you hear me?" he asked cautiously, he nodded slowly he opened his eyes, Ron almost laughed with relief "Ron?" He asked although barely audible Ron knew he was coming round.

"Hermione wake up!"

"What hmmm what's wrong?"

"Harry's awake" Hermione's eyes snapped open and she bolted upright almost head butting Ron in the process "when?" she asked

"just now" Ron answered, Hermione swung to face Harry, Ron was right he was indeed awake but still extremely groggy, He managed a small smile in Hermione's direction "Harry oh thank god how are you feeling"

"Like someone's thrown me against a brick wall" Hermione giggled

"At least you haven't lost your sense of humour mate" said Ron

"Do you remember anything from the other night" Hermione asked. Harry had to think he remembered a large slimy towering object and remembered the hard cold impact of the brick wall but didn't remember how it seemed to happen one moment there was Bathilda Bagshot the next a huge snake he flinched there was a strange sensation in his left arm it felt like pins and needles were pricking him his eyes widened at the sight of his arm it was streaked with red "what! Hermione my arm" it drained his energy just to talk and he had to lie down as the room spun.

"Oh Harry you were bitten by Nagine" her voice was heavy with concern she obviously didn't know how he was going to take it.

"But Hermione Nagine is piousness" He looked at Ron who now looked completely bewildered at what was happening. Harry lay in the small cramped bed staring up at the top bunk he was going to die he knew it he didn't want to say it but he knew Hermione and Ron knew it to, he wasn't awake for long before he felt like his whole body was on fire he yelled in pain, Hermione screamed "Ron!" but Ron just looked like a hedgehog caught in the headlights, why wouldn't they help him! The pain was building it was blinding "help me!" he yelled he felt like he was slipping away almost like floating "SHELL COTTAGE!" someone yelled Then the familiar feeling of being pulled before he blacked out.

Hermione hit the ground with such force it winded her where the hell were they? "HARRY" she called out, he was in Ron's arms pale and in pain "Ron what's happening to him?" she was wet and cold in the chilly air on what looked like a beach "the poison has reached hid heart, we have to get him inside!"

"Ron where are we?" she could feel panic rising in her again it was happening Harry was dying the ice had melted.

"Shell cottage it's where Bill and Flur live, please help me get him inside"

It didn't take them long to get the attention of Bill he rushed down the beach towards them, this was all too much for her she was going to faint, "stay here Hermione Harry needs you now most of all" she begged herself to stay. Harry was still thrashing around in Ron's arms when Bill reached them "what happened to him!"

"he was poisoned last night" Ron cried, Hermione had never seen Ron cry he was her rock the one who kept her calm now no one was there to console her, to tell her not to panic, no one was there to tell her everything was going to be alright because everything was not alright. She kneeled on the beach in a panicked daze until someone picked her up and lead her into the house "No" she protested "Harry-where-he's" she stopped she couldn't continue her words in normal sentences "shhhh Hermione it's Bill Harry's been taken inside by Flur and Ron you're at shell cottage just take deep breaths"

The voice was comforting and Hermione slowly calmed down and did as the voice said "that's better"

"Where's harry is he okay? Is he alive" the silence went on to long for Hermione's liking, her question wasn't answered, she wasn't told everything would be alright "Hermione" the voice was concerned, Worried no longer comforting she realized he wasn't okay he was gone, Harry was dead no longer in their lives, her stomach lurched and she vomited all over the white carpeted floor.

Ron carried Harry up the stairs with huge difficulty since he was squirming in pain and he was very hot to touch but he pushed on up the stairs Flur close behind to make sure Ron didn't fall down the stairs. They reached Bill's room and Lay Harry on the huge King bed. He was totally out of his mind now screaming in pain and muttering with hallucination, Ron knew it was too late to save him, he stepped back it was all his fault just like Hermione said, he had left her on her own to deal he hadn't been there to help her plan he hadn't been there to help with Harry. He punched the wall he hadn't thought of shell cottage sooner, why? Why hadn't he thought of bringing him to shell cottage he Knew Bill could help Harry, he would have a better chance than he did now, he continued to punch the wall punishing himself for not thinking straight till his fist bleed "no Ron stop!" yelled Flur

"Your bleeding go into zee bathroom and clean yourself up"

"No I'm not leaving" How could she think he cared about a bleeding hand when his best friend was dying! "I'm staying with him"

"Ron we can't give 'im antidote iz too late the poison is to strong it will just fight it off" Ron already knew this "it's my entire fault"

"Ron I don't think you 'ave time to be guilty now 'arry needs you" she was right "I'll leave"

"Where's Hermione" he asked

"She fainted not long after you brought Harry inside, Bill has her now" Ron was glad Hermione didn't have to witness this, Flur left him in peace. Harry's eyes flickered open "Harry can you hear me?" he nodded

"Goodbye mate" tears flowed down Ron's face "don't cry Ron" Harry whispered squeezing Ron's hand Harry closed his eyes and fell into an irreversible, fever free, hallucination free sleep.

Ron didn't want to leave the room he didn't feel like he could stand, he couldn't stand. He closed his eyes he didn't want to open them and look at Harry; he didn't want to leave and have to tell Hermione he just didn't know what to do anymore.

It took a while for Hermione to stop sobbing enough to make sense out of her, Ron had been in the room to long, why hadn't he rushed out of the room saying Harry was alright, Why didn't he wake her up from this bad dream "Hermione please I know it's terrible but you've got to calm down or you're going to collapse again just breath" Hermione realized she had been holding her breath and let go releasing a fresh wave of sobbing, Bill just held her until she stopped again, he knew what to do he had dealt with this once before with Flur after Cedric died "why isn't Ron here?" it was a stupid question to ask but she didn't care "Ron's umm, well he's with Harry " she felt like she was going to be sick again she had lost Harry she didn't want to believe that she would never see him again, the door opened Startling Her it was Ron "Ron" he left without saying a word she got up to follow but Bill held her down "just leave him for a while".

**There will be more chapters about how they continue life wtihout him involving them also having to tell Lupin and the Weasly family remember to review and let me** **know what you think if you would like :)**


	2. After the ice has melted

Chapter 2

Hermione found Ron an hour later sitting on the beach hugging his knees staring blankly at the sea

"Ron its freezing please come inside" Ron didn't budge

"Really? I didn't notice" as he said this a gust of chilling wind swept over Hermione

"You're going to-"Ron cut through her sentence

"NO I'm not going inside! I don't want to be in that house" he was shaking with cold but still claimed to not feel it. Hermione understood, if it wasn't for Bill holding her while she sobbed she would have been out of that house long ago, away from that room ". He's gone Hermione he's never going to come back" Ron sobbed

"Ron don't say it please stop" Hermione begged she didn't want to believe it, she wanted to forget it had happened, she wanted Harry to be sitting there with them planning a way to destroy these horcruxes. Ron stood up "I'm going for a walk" why wouldn't he talk to her? Why didn't he want to be around her?

"Do you blame me Ron?" she asked worried of the answer

"What? No Hermione it was my fault just like you said!" _just like you said_ those words cut Hermione, Ron was angry at her because she blamed him that morning in the tent.  
>"Ron I-I didn't mean that I meant- I don't know what I meant Ron I wasn't thinking right"<p>

"It's fine just leave me I just want to be by myself!" Hermione stared at him, she hated looking into his eyes full of pain and shock, he sighed "go inside and get warm Hermione I'll be back I won't leave you again I promise" perhaps that had been what she was waiting for him to say, waiting on the beach in the freezing cold not to talk to him but to hear him say he wouldn't leave her. She turned away and headed inside almost running tripping over the steps to the front door, she needed to see him she still didn't believe it, she knew it was shockingly real, everything that happened, but she had the feeling it had happened to someone else not her or Ron or Harry, she felt like she was on caught up in someone else's grief only when she saw him would she truly understand she wouldn't wake up from this dream, that this was Harry not some stranger, it was her grief that she felt and it was totally real.

Ron's head wouldn't clear no matter how many times he shook it, it still flashed images of the red veins on his arm, he still felt the release of pressure in his hand when he had died, he still heard the cries of pain. He was freezing, the cold taking him back to the tent the night he had watched over Harry, the night he had given them hope, he was starting to develop a headache from shaking his head. It had been 10 minutes since Hermione had gone back inside, how could she do it, go back it to the house where it happened? Then he realized he was being stupid, staying out in the freezing cold wandering around like a child. He had to stay strong he had to comfort Hermione, what if she hated him because he had yelled at her? He had to go inside, he wanted to be the one to tell her everything would be okay no matter how hard it was to say it, no matter if he believed it or not. He couldn't leave her alone he had already done that once.

There he was, lying still no longer in agony, he looked peaceful. Hermione's legs collapsed under her but someone was behind her, someone steadied her, it was Ron she hadn't heard him come in. She squeezed her eyes shut "no" she breathed.

"It's okay Hermione" no it wasn't! She would never be okay, she was being lead out of the room "no" she repeated "yes" said Ron, it was then she finally understood he was gone. She opened her eyes once she was sure the door was closed and she wouldn't ever have to see it again, she was stupid thinking she could handle it "Hermione I'm going to put you to bed" she nodded she was exhausted "My family are coming around tonight I don't want you to get out of bed" she shook her head

"Hermione promise me you won't listen, promise me you won't get out of bed" she paused she understood why Ron wanted her to stay in bed "okay" she managed

"Thank you" Ron said. He held her hand till they reached her room afraid she would collapse again if he let go.

Ron Bolted upright in bed the sheets were wet with sweat he checked the time 1:00am he had been dreaming, he was at Hogwarts Harry was there they were laughing about something, laughing because Harry had just defeated Voldemort but it was short lived, a huge towering object swept through them and Harry disappeared in smoke someone was laughing, an evil, hollow, High pitched cackle then someone had shaken him. Ron looked around for the culprit who shook him, it was Hermione "you were dreaming I had to wake you sorry" he nodded his words caught he cleared his throat.

"I'm going to get a glass of water" he told her

"I can't sleep either can I join you?"

Ron agreed. They tiptoed down the stairs to the kitchen I became clear Ron had more than just a glass of water on his mind. "Hermione?" he asked "do you think Voldemort knows yet" he knew it wasn't a pleasant question to ask but he couldn't shake the feeling it was Voldemort who laughed in his dream "I really don't know Ronald" she answered clearly wanting to avoid the subject, he dropped it he could tell by the look on Hermione's face this had upset her, what was he thinking bringing up Him at a time like this "I'm sorry Hermione" a small tear rolled down her cheek he gently brushed it away she smiled he always had a way of making her smile no matter how angry she was at him, no matter what had happened, he was her rock. "Am I allowed to ask how your family took it?" she questioned, a dark shadow passed over Ron's face "Ginny just kept denying it, Mum couldn't stop crying and Dad just went really silent, Fred and Gorge sort of just…well it was hard to describe they laughed" Hermione looked horrified "they laughed!"

"No Hermione you don't know my brothers as well as me, it was shock they've done it before, remember people react in different ways it wasn't a happy laugh, it was sort of like a short squeal laugh they sounded like pigs" Hermione giggled Ron loved the way she laughed it was bubbly and made a sort of melody Ron smiled "I suppose they laugh so much they don't know when to stop"

"Yeah that sounds about right". They sat staring out the window in silence for some time; it was a comfortable silence a silence between friends.

It was 3:00am when Ron and Hermione finally retreated upstairs to bed Ron lingered near the door of the room Hermione reached for his hand and lead him to their room where he feel into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.


	3. Cold water

**Sorry the last chapter was a bit shorter I felt I wrote everything I needed for it to end nicely… so this chapter? Hhhmmmm well I don't want to give too much away but expect the unexpected ;)**

**And yes I will fix my punctuation I never was really good at it but I will try my hardest, thanks for the head up. **

Cold water

Harry felt disconnected from everything, sort of like floating but his feet were firmly planted on the ground there was a strange sensation of nothingness in his left arm. He prodded it but wasn't sure if he had prodded it, he couldn't feel it for starters. _Is this normal?_ He questioned where was he? He observed the little room it was cosy, with sea shells covering most of the blue wall opposite him. He noticed pictures sitting on the little bedside table; this would give a clear indication of who lived here. He walked over still feeling oddly detached, feeling too light, he reached for the photo frame but to his horror he couldn't pick it up. He screamed inside his head and his eyes widened, he reached for it again watching his hand fall gracefully through the photo frame. He continued to try, getting more and more agitated every time he failed to grasp the frame till he ended up kicking the wall causing more disbelief as it slipped casually through the wall, now he was afraid. He closed his eyes and turned slowly to face the bed having some idea what had happened. He opened his eyes to the horrific sight of him, his body lying on the huge king bed before him, he screamed in horror and fled the room as fast as he could now feeling that he had no heartbeat, "this is not possible!" He cried paying no attention to where he was going and running through every wall he came to. He stopped outside and stared out over the beach to the sea watching the waves roll into shore. How could he have died? He thought how is it that he survived the only spell no one ever survived when he was only a baby but died because of a huge ugly snake? He sunk to the ground not feeling the rough sand underneath him. He instantly thought of Hermione and Ron, he thought of how they must be feeling, for the first time in a long time he began to cry, scared shoulder shaking sobs. He sat on the beach for a while contemplating what he was going to do, he even had the thought of returning to Hogwarts to join the other ghosts then at least he would be home for the rest of his… Harry didn't even know what the rest would be. He gazed around the beach slowly calming himself down. Then he saw her, wandering aimlessly down the beach pulling her Jacket closer to her, her bushy, mousey brown hair fluttering in the wind, Hermione. He stood up and began walking towards her but he stopped when the sudden realization hit him, he couldn't just appear before her eyes like "hey um yeah I died and now here I am". His empty, useless heart dropped and he stumbled awkwardly to stop himself letting his hand he had reached out to her drop to his side. He stared at her walking slowly down the beach staring down at the ground. She lifted her head showing her emotion on her face, he had never in all his time knowing her, seen her beautiful face contorted with sadness and anger. The feeling of wanting to reach out to her grew stronger; he walked without thinking letting his emotions control him reaching out his airy hand "Hermione!" he yelled without thinking, he swore under his breath it was a huge mistake. He watched as Hermione twisted in all directions listening and searching for the familiar voice that had called her name. Harry bolted inside, attempted to slam the door of the bedroom and threw himself onto the bed in anger and frustration.

Someone had called her name, someone that sounded familiar; no one was on the beach but her. Was it just her imagination? Was she going crazy? She swore it was Harry for a moment, it sounded like him her. Her heart was racing, no it wasn't Harry he was gone, there was no way he could be shouting her name on the beach. This thought didn't help her shake the feeling she was going crazy. She pulled her jacket closer around her, it was getting much to cold and she didn't much fancy getting the flu. She made her way back towards the house with the intention of tucking in to bed with a book to help her drift off to sleep. The fire had been on all day and was still flickering in the fireplace warming the entire house. She saw Ron was still up sitting in the faded armchair next to the fire. She doubted he slept much at all, she usually heard him tiptoe downstairs in the middle of the night. She plonked herself in to the armchair next to him watching him as he swept back his Wild black hair…._ Stop_ had she seen right she squinted. Sure enough it was wild black hair the kind exactly like Harry's. Her heart pounded in her chest "Harry?" she whispered astounded she had said his name, she stood up surveying him but sure enough he answered.

"Hermione? You can see me!" he asked sounding shocked turning to look at her. She didn't have time to answer; his answer was a small shriek of disbelief before she dropped to the floor, Harry lunged to catch her but she feel straight through his arms "oh right" he said "forgot about that" he spoke to himself.

Ron staggered his way downstairs, barely awake after a sleepless night, brushing his teeth and combing his hair simultaneously. He walked towards the kitchen expecting to find Bill and Flur busy in the kitchen making him and Hermione breakfast, they seemed to think that losing their friend made them incapable of making breakfast but he respected it all the same and always thanked them knowing they were trying their best to help. However instead of finding Bill and Flur he found Hermione in the lounge, on the floor. His moth gapped open causing his toothbrush to clatter to the floor "Hermione!" he rushed over to her and shook her, to his huge relief she opened her eyes. "Hermione are you alright? what happened?" he asked "Harry he was here- sitting here" she pointed a shaky hand towards the arm chair Ron followed her hand to the armchair no one was sitting in the armchair, it was empty but Hermione had seen something that made her eyes wide with shock. "Hermione Harry's not sitting in the armchair, he's gone" he looked at her suspiciously, she shook her head "no he was there last night".

"No Hermione listen to me ...armchair"

"No, but he was last night" this was starting to annoy Ron, was she just kidding with him? No that was not like Hermione she would never do something like that, what was wrong?

"Come on Hermione I'm taking you upstairs to bed you haven't slept all night" she nodded "okay" she said, maybe she understood to that this was just in her mind.

With Hermione safely in bed Ron started on his breakfast chatting to Bill and Flur about his fears for Hermione "She was really scared Bill you didn't see her" he explained.

"That happens to people after loss, they see them everywhere she'll get over it" he assured "you also said she had been downstairs all night she obviously hadn't slept" Ron agreed but it still concerned him, Hermione had never done anything like this before, Not when Dumbledore died, not when Sirius died, not ever. "Now Ron" Bill began cautiously "you know we have to hold….well a…gathering for Harry" Ron knew what he meant it had been 2 days, they had to hold something, let people know, like Hagrid, his family and Lupin. It would be extremely hard but they had to. Ron stared blankly at his plate suddenly put off from his food "yeah I know" he pushed his plate away.

"Well…we were thinking today would be a great day for it I mean it's lovely weather outside and it's not too cold… what do you think Ron?" Ron paused

"Yeah it's great, today's perfect" he choked through building tears

"Okay I'll send my pratronuse to the order members right now"

"Don't forget Hagrid and Harry's mates at Hogwarts" Ron called from up the stairs rushing to get to his room in time before they saw him break down in tears.

Harry stirred on the bed thinking over the previous events from last night, he would have hidden if he knew she was coming. She caught him by surprise; I suppose they caught each other by surprise. He desperately wanted to talk to her, now that he knew she could see him but he didn't want to see her faint again. It hurt that the sight of him now made his best friend faint. He thought out a plan, he would sit in the same armchair by the fire that night, if she came down he would know she wanted to talk to him. Harry dragged himself off the bed and walked towards the door never getting used to the feeling of being too light. He tried turning the handle of the door but sighed when his hand once again passed through. He walked through the door hoping to go for a pleasant walk on the beach and think out his plan but Bill and Flur had other ideas. He watched as Bill entered the room, Flur outside the room afraid to enter. Bill stared at Harry and inhaled sharply before wrapping him in the white sheet and carrying him out of the room. Harry rubbed his forehead, it was his own funeral! He contemplated _do I want to watch this?_ He asked himself, he was curious, he was always curious _I suppose that's how I got in to so much trouble at Hogwarts _he thought. He couldn't be seen by Hermione he didn't want to ruin his plan. He followed Bill and Flur down the stairs outside, they were greeted by Hagrid and Lupin, neither of them looked at Harry wrapped in the blankets, trying to avoid it whichever way they could. Hagrid burst into tears his whole body shaking with sobs, Lupin shortly followed his ways and Bill quickly speed off trying to get as much distance between them and Harry. Everyone took their seats as Bill climbed the dunes towards the grave, tears were shed, Harry settled himself out of sight and listened as one by one people said their good byes.

Harry settled himself in the same armchair as last night, sure enough Hermione wandered down the stairs she stood by the door as if afraid to enter "Harry are you there?" she whispered

"Yes" he whispered back. Hermione rushed from the door towards him, Harry stood up and she fell straight through him in an attempted hug, she clapped a hand to her mouth "well that did not feel normal" he stated. Hermione didn't turn around "Hermione?" she was standing in shocked silence mouth open tears flowing down her checks "Hermione please don't cry" he whispered to her.

"I was stupid" she said "for thinking I could hug you, for thinking you could hug back" she cried "You're dead"

"Hermione I know that please don't say it" he told her.

"Sorry" she said "Ron thinks I'm crazy" she stated sitting heavily into the chair avoiding looking at Harry.

"Yes Hermione but that's Ron, he doesn't understand" he assured her, he didn't want Hermione thinking she was crazy. "No trust me you're not crazy, I'm here I don't know how but I am, maybe not in flesh and blood but please don't think of me differently" Hermione looked him in the eyes "Harry how could you think I would" she said sounding hurt. They stared at each other "your eyes, they are the only colour I can see in you, emerald green" she paused looking into the fire "and your hair, charcoal black" she whispered

"Ah yeah" he said awkwardly not sure how to answer "So I'm just…white?" he said, she nodded; he never looked in the mirror since he had awaken in this ghostly form. He felt better about Hermione telling him instead of finding it out for himself like he did with everything else that was new. Harry started to relax, knowing that he could talk things out with a friend not all by himself. There was a long silence before anyone spoke again. Harry left it up to Hermione to speak first so she could process everything she had been through, "You don't understand what it was like Harry" she said slowly "having to look after you, watching you in pain". Harry wished she would stop talking, explaining his death to him in detail but he didn't tell her to stop afraid he would upset her in her fragile state. "And then today…you don't understand" she repeated "I have some idea" he said

"What do you mean?" she questioned

"I watched the whole thing from the bushes" he said, it was his turn to share his experiences and emotions, "I saw myself, Hermione wrapped in blankets being put into that-that hole!" he was almost yelling but Hermione understood, they were both in the same boat, grieving over the same person.

**Hope you enjoyed. If my punctuation is still awful I'm sorry**

**Chapter 4 coming soon**


	4. Surfacing

Surfacing

**I don't really have much to say so.**

**On with the story**

Ron was back at Hogwarts, laughing with Harry, the same towering object cutting through Harry vanishing him into thin air. The same high pitched cackle sending shivers down his spine. Ron desperately wanted to wake and escape this nightmare but there was more to it than last time. This time the towering object unfolded itself from the shadows revealing a huge snake that twisted and slithered. Ron's subconscious mind ran passing blurred people and corridors, the snake in hot pursuit and closing in on him fast. "RUN RON!" yelled Harry somewhere from the shadows. The snake was too fast for him, he could see it looming above him preparing to sink its hideous teeth into him before he was swallowed in blackness.

"Ron wake up!" yelled Hermione.

"Blimey Hermione!" he protested

"Sorry you were dreaming again" she said, Ron composed himself.

"Where did you go last night?" he asked, she dropped her head avoiding his gaze.

"Oh um nowhere just got a drink of water" she said with guilt in her voice. How could she say "oh I just went to visit our dead friend"

"Don't lie Hermione, you were down there an awful long time to be getting a drink of water, almost all night" he tried to sound the worry in his voice to get it through to her that he was concerned about her, fainting In the lounge, sneaking out for almost all night, it wasn't like her. She smiled nervously into her lap "you wouldn't believe me if I told you Ronald" She focused her attention on some unseen point behind Ron. He glanced over his shoulder nervously before turning his attention back to Hermione "I don't understand you sometimes" he said defeated throwing himself back onto his pillow closing his eyes. Someone laughed somewhere, an amused laugh. He bolted upright and stared at Hermione "what are you laughing about?" he asked unsure if it was really her or not "no one laughed Ron" she said, she was hiding something he could hear it in her voice "honestly Ron I think you're going mad" she laughed but so did someone else and why did he remember that laugh from somewhere. Hermione frowned in the distance behind Ron, again he glanced over his shoulder "what are you looking at?" he asked

"Oh nothing" she said her face turning beetroot red with the effort of containing something, she didn't contain it for long before she burst out laughing scaring Ron and making him jump.

"Bloody hell Hermione what's gotten into you?" he said shocked

"Sorry Ron, I have to go um clean my teeth" she said "breakfast will be ready soon" she called to him while running out the door.

"Harry you can't do that!" she whispered under her breath "he thinks I'm a mental." Harry had been standing behind Ron mimicking him causing Hermione to burst into fits of giggles.

"Sorry just couldn't resist" he replied guiltily. Hermione stormed off wearing a frown.

"Can't you just show yourself to him already?" she asked. Harry thought about this he wondered how many other people would see him if he stood blatantly in front of them. He knew Bill and Flur couldn't see him but he was never really close to them, What if people close to him could see him, No Hagrid and Lupin hadn't seen him "Hermione if I could I would but I don't know if I can"

"But he could hear you couldn't he?"

"Well yeah but he didn't see me"

"Harry what if something triggers when you can be seen? Oh I'm sure there was something about that in a book I read!" Harry rolled his eyes

"Of course there was" he laughed. Hermione stared quietly out at the window holding back tears that gleamed on the brim of her eyes "things won't be how they used to be" she cried wiping away a rogue tear "even though I can see you and talk to you, you're not really here your just…and animate image" tears spilled down her cheeks. Harry wished he could wipe them away "Don't think like that Hermione" he was hurt she had called him an animate image, he felt he was more than that but he didn't know how he was here. He had never chosen to become a ghost like all the other ghosts he knew of, they had all made that decision, he hadn't. "There must be a reason I'm here" he said looking out to sea "we just have to find out" Hermione looked at him "to the library?" he asked she giggled and her tears were forgotten.

Hermione sat in the armchairs in front of the fire reading; she had read countless books and found nothing to enlighten her on these peculiar events that caused her to be seeing her friend in death. She sighed, she was nearing the end of the pile of books she had brought on the journey and was beginning to get frustrated. Harry had fallen asleep long ago in the chair opposite her "ghosts get tired too" he had stated getting frustrated at their fruitless search before yawning and resting his head in his hand. She looked up at him and smiled. He was the same in death as he was in life, same black hair, same Emerald green eyes, even the same round glasses; just the rest of him was colourless. What scared her was that he might leave and never come back and she would never see those green eyes, black hair and round glasses ever again. She shook her head and returned to her book. Her eyes skimmed the page before coming to rest on two words that stood out from the rest _life protection_ she continued reading, hungry for more information.

_The art of life protection is rare old magic. Its purpose has been most known to be used to protect those people love but they must make the greatest sacrifice: death. Life Protection can be used to protect someone from death by murder. Those carrying the life protection can still be harmed by death from causes other than murder but stay on this earth as spirits carrying a sign of the person who gave them the protection_ Harry's green eyes _and_ _one attribute the person was remembered for _Harry's messy black hair. _This is the only known way to tell protected spirits from normal ghosts but unlike normal ghosts protected people don't get the choice to return as spirits it happens naturally. When a protected spirit is heard by a human being it gives them the sight to see the spirit. This is how protected spirits show themselves._

_Note: life protection runs in the blood of the person given it._

_They do not stay on earth forever; protected spirits usually leave after major events that result in the protection no longer being needed. _

Hermione looked up at Harry still napping in the chair. "Harry" she whispered. He didn't wake "Harry she repeated louder this time he didn't stir "Harry!" she shouted, she clapped a hand to her mouth. She hoped she hadn't said it as loud as it sounded to her but sure enough she heard footsteps, Harry had woken from his slumber "what hmm" he said sleepily. Ron poked his head around the door "is that you Hermione?" he asked curiously

"Um yeah…just reading a book, I'm not really tired" she answered trying to keep the nerves out of her voice.

"You called out Harry's name are you okay?" he moved to sit down in the chair Harry sat in

"Don't sit there!" she said alarmed. Ron stared at her in suspiciously before slowly sitting down Harry sprinted off the chair just in time.

"Hermione you're starting to worry me what's wrong? You're staying up late, Shouting out Harry's name, bursting into fits of giggles, are you taking all this alright?" he asked her seriously staring her straight in the eyes. She couldn't keep it from him anymore; she sighed and tossed him the book. He picked it up and his eyes skimmed over the words "read it properly Ron" he groaned and focused on the book, Hermione followed his eyes watching his moth gape open and closed as he read the paragraph "Hermione what does this mean?" he asked slowly understanding Hermione's Antics.

"It means …Harry's standing here in this room, staring you straight in the face"

"Hi" Harry said. Ron went pale stared up at Harry and looked him straight in the eyes; Harry waved awkwardly before Ron fainted dramatically on the floor "is that what I looked like when I fainted?" Hermione asked staring concerned at Ron.

"Pretty much" Harry replied

"He can see you Harry; he looked you straight in the eye"

"Yeah, you have no idea what it feels like making your best friends faint" he said slumping back into the chair running his hand through his hair. Hermione never really understood how Harry must be feeling she suddenly felt bad for not sympathising him. She focused on her own feelings expecting Harry to sympathise her but he never once complained, she felt disgusted in herself "Harry I'm sorry I know it must be hard for you too I feel so selfish-" Harry cut her off

"No it's fine I understand" he said, he always understood but that didn't make her feel better.

"No it's not fine Harry" she didn't have time to continue, Ron was waking up. Harry shook his head in the direction of Hermione as if to say "forget it". Ron sat up and looked around the room.

"Nice of you to join us" said Harry cutting the awkward silence between them. Ron yelped and shuffled backwards trying to put as much distance between him and Harry. Harry sighed he was beginning to regret speaking to Ron and making himself known to him, he could see this bad idea reflected in Ron's face.

"W-what you doing here?" Ron stuttered, Harry turned to face him

"I don't know" he replied, Hermione shifted in her seat

"Actually I do know why you're here Harry".

Hermione, Ron and Harry spent the next hour explaining and planning. It was the first time since his death Harry felt like things were back to normal but he knew they weren't, they were far from it.

**I'm sorry if this chapter's not very good, I had school and study so it feels like I kind of rushed it but I did the best I could. Please review it and let me know what you think.**

**I'll try making the next chapter extra exciting to make up for it. **


	5. Submurging

Submerging

**So this chapter is dedicated to my friend Kirsten, she loves Snape and wanted me to write how he felt about all this so here you go Kirsten some of this chapter is dedicated to you .**

Snape Walked briskly down the driveway of Malfoy manor, not knowing what to expect it had been the first gathering in months but Snape had a feeling there would be more since Voldemort found out Harry Potter was slowly destroying his soul. Snape waved his wand, in one fluid motion he stepped straight through the gate without looking back. He entered the house and made his way up the winding staircase "Ah Snape so glad you could join us tonight." Snape stared down the table at the deathly pale man who had greeted him in a high cold voice. Voldemort's blood red eyes followed Snape as he took his seat next to Lucius Malfoy.

"I have called you here tonight to discuss the matter of Harry Potter." Snape's previous thoughts had been confirmed right that was the only thing they were called for.

"It is my belief from what I have been told from Nagini that Harry Potter was badly injured by her and is presumed dead." Snape's whole body froze feeling like someone had tipped icy cold water all down his back making him shiver. Voldemort continued "I am disappointed that it was not me who killed the boy but I am glad that my most faithful follower Nagini has destroyed him." Snape's brain switched off, hearing nothing more the cold voice said. He was dead; Harry Potter the boy who lived was killed by a snake! He had failed at protecting the boy, he had failed Lilly. "Snape!" he was jolted from his thoughts by Voldemort "Please tell me your thoughts on the matter surely you are pleased?" Snape turned his attention to Voldemort.

"I am pleased you have succeeded in killing the boy" he kept his voice steady showing no emotion.

The attack on Hogwarts was scheduled to begin, the dark mark went up in the black sky and Voldemort's high cold voice rang through the great hall "Harry Potter is dead your hero has fallen declare yourself to me and I will not attack." it was chaos, students screaming scrambling to get out of the castle. "STAY IN THE CASTLE WALLS" boomed McGonagall's voice as she hurried outside the castle rounding up students for evacuation, Fred and George started up the castle steps towards her "Mr Weasley" they both looked up at her "oh both of you, please alert your brother and Miss Granger" she waved them away down the stairs "we want to fight" they chorused "yes I would expect nothing less" she didn't expect Harry's death to not be avenged.

Ron was once again back at Hogwarts. Harry and him laughing, Harry disappearing in smoke, running to get away from the horrible snake but this time the castle was different. Bits of the walls were missing, fire was billowing from the doors and the high cold laugh was ringing in his ears along with the cold words "_Harry Potter is dead_."

"RON!" once again Ron was woken up to Hermione shaking him but there was urgency in her voice "Hermione what's happened" the horrible thought of Harry disappearing forever pushed itself into his mind "is it H-" Hermione cut him off.

"No its Hogwarts it's going to be attacked!" she thrust the crumpled letter into Ron's hand.

_Ron and Hermione_

_Hogwarts is about to be attacked by Voldemort. come as fast as humanly possible, in fact come faster than that._

_Fred and George _

His heart hammered in his chest; he threw the covers off and rushed downstairs. Bill and Flur were waiting downstairs with worried looks etched on their faces "Ron you're not going to fight in pyjamas" Bill said. Ron looked down

"Right…I'll go get changed" he rushed back upstairs his cheeks burning with embarrassment. Hermione giggled at him, she was already ready to go "Shut up you" he sneered at her

"Where's Harry?" he asked

"He's asleep" Hermione answered. Ron looked sideways at her

"He sleeps?"

"_Ron!" _Hermione hissed "for your information he does why is that so strange?"

"I just thought he wouldn't have to since he's-"

"Dead" they froze. "A ghost you know not really here, an animate image" it was Harry. He was standing by the door. Ron and Hermione stared at him with open mouths "Harry, I'm sorry I-I just thought" Ron stuttered stopping mid-sentence not knowing how to finish.

"Not only do I sleep Ron, I also have feelings, how odd is that!" he sneered before storming out of the room. Hermione ran to follow him, Ron just stood rooted to the spot Hermione ran back and popped her head around the door "Ron! Get ready to go!" she shouted before running after Harry once more.

"Right" he breathed before changing into suitable clothes.

"Harry! Stop" yelled Hermione when she had got outside "Ron didn't know what he was talking about" Harry spun around.

"That makes it worse, it's like he doesn't know me anymore!" Harry spat

"That's not true you know it's not, he loves you like you're his brother" Hermione said

Harry laughed. He was beginning to scare Hermione "I doubt that Hermione, ever since I died he's been acting as if I'm infected with some horrible disease he doesn't want to catch!"

"How do you expect him to act?" she shouted "he watched you die Harry! Then you come back walking and talking right in front of his face! How could you expect him to act as if none of that happened?" She cried. Harry stopped, Hermione stood in front of him as if blocking him from continuing walking although she knew very well he could step straight through her. "Look" she continued "we have to go to Hogwarts Voldemort's going to attack" Harry sunk to his knees and held his head in his hands Hermione kneeled next to him wanting desperately to throw her arms around him. "I'm sorry Hermione, I hate this, I hate what I've done to you and everyone else, I hate everyone whispering about me!" he sobbed.

"Stop Harry, none of this is your fault, how could you blame it on yourself?"

He sat up and stared out at the sea "I just wish this had never happened I wish I had never gone to Godric's Hollow" Hermione wished exactly the same thing. Bill was running towards them

"Hermione we have to go NOW" Hermione stood up She stared down at Harry "are you coming?" she whispered. Harry stood up "as if you could stop me," Hermione smiled he was back to his usual self once more.

The sky was black and churning. Wind whipped people's hair as it sailed past. The battle was about to begin. A loud 'crack' boomed through the mountains as Ron, Hermione, Harry, Bill and Flur Apparrated just outside the castle grounds. It looked somewhat peaceful, the calm before the storm. Ravens crowed nearby and circled the castle courtyard. Hermione sighed before leading the way towards the castle entry. Harry followed, closely followed by Ron, Bill and Flur. "I can't believe this is actually happening" Ron sighed

"You can't expect Voldemort to just sit around after Harry's…Death we always knew the first place he would target for his victory parade was Hogwarts" Hermione whispered. Ron knew she was right he had a feeling but he kept it locked away not wanting to remind himself of the dreams.

The castle was airily silent. The ones who stayed behind to fight (almost the whole of the 7th year students including Dumbledore's army) were all in the great hall preparing themselves for the fight. Snape marched down the Halls of Hogwarts towards McGonagall's office; he skidded to a halt when he saw Hermione, Ron and His Brother standing in the corridor completely unaware he was there. Snape felt sympathy towards them; they all looked depressed and tired. Ron's face was sunken as if he hadn't slept in days, Hermione looked as if she may never smile again and Ron's brother looked stressed like someone had given him a thousand tasks to do in 1 day. They were muttering to themselves about something inaudible to Snape. He turned on his heels desperate to get out of sight but it was too late Ron had seen him. "Ron!" yelled Hermione Snape turned around to see Ron almost running towards him, his face contorted with rage "you!" he bellowed. Snape stopped and closed his eyes before he turned to face Ron. "You greasy haired, slimy GIT!" he yelled in his face "Ron! Stop" pleaded Hermione; Bill was attempting to hold Ron back. Snape had never known Ron to be so Powerful "no Granger let him continue, let him make a fool of himself" he sneered.

"I bet you were sitting right next to…HIM! Planning Harry's death! Weren't you!" Hermione had gone deathly pale looking like she had been caught off guard. She bolted away from Ron and sprinted around the corner. Snape smirked at Ron trying not to let his true emotions of total guilt and sorrow show. Ron struggled free of Bills grip; he came so close to Snape's face he was almost afraid he would hit him but he stood completely still staring into Ron's fierce eyes. It was only a second before Ron stepped away and sprinted around the corner after Hermione. Bill stared at Snape bewildered at the previous events before deciding to follow Ron and Hermione. Snape let out the breath he had been holding and stared down the hallway, shedding a single tear before continuing towards McGonagall's office.

Snape opened the heavy office door startling Minerva. "Severus? What are you doing here?"

"I have returned to tell you that the Dark lord will destroy you! You have to leave Hogwarts you can't let these students fight he will murder them as easily as taking caldron cakes from a baby!"

"Severus do you really think I haven't thought about this" she asked "I have known this would happen for years I always had faith in Potter but I knew Voldemort was strong" her voice cracked "and know my predictions have come true, Potter is dead and Voldemort will destroy us but I think that these students who have supported Potter and his friends should have the option to fight for Harry, to die courageously!" she straightened up with triumph.

"But he will kill them; he will kill then all-"Minerva cut through his plea

"We could fight and have a small chance or die courageously Severus, or we could run and cower away and die fools" Severus brought his fist down on the table with a loud bang before admitting defeat silently and swinging to exit the room his cloak fluttering behind him. Minerva sunk into her chair and rested her head in her hands; she couldn't bear the thought that Harry Potter was dead and that in a couple of hours her beloved castle that had been her home for more than 20 years would be destroyed in a cloud of smoke, fire and dust.

Ron wandered through the castle desperately trying to find Hermione after she sprinted away during the encounter with Snape. He had been searching for half an hour and was beginning to get worried. Harry had gone hours ago, Ron had no idea where he was either, at this moment Ron felt lonely. Hermione could be anywhere this castle was huge and Voldemort's attack was only minutes away he was beginning to panic. Then the most obvious thought struck him, he still hadn't checked the Gryffindor common room. Sure enough Hermione sat on the squishy couch next to the roaring fire Ron sat next to her memories rushed back to Ron. Talking about Harry's first kiss, seeing Sirius in the fire, playing multiply games of wizard chess with Harry, the many celebrations for Harry after the Tri-wizard tournament challenges, he could understand why Hermione came here. The memories made his eyes sting. Hermione was staring at the fire tears streaking her face she wasn't trying to hold them back anymore. Ron put his arms around her and the river of tears flowed like a damn bursting. Ron held her till she was finished. The tears slowed "I just can't believe a year ago we all sat here playing wizard chess, helping with homework and it's all gone"

"Things change Hermione, some can go unnoticed but some things like this can't go unnoticed, it's a huge scar but it will heal" Hermione sat up

"I'm never going to get used to this Ron" she admitted

"But it will get a lot easier" he assured her.

The first call of war rose from the mountains around Hogwarts.

**1 more chapter to go**

**Remember to hit the review button and tell me what you think. **


	6. The End

**Last chapter**

**DUN DUN DUUNN **

**Enjoy**

The first call of war rose from the mountains around Hogwarts.

Harry closed his eyes and listened feeling guilt and fear, _fear of what?_ He thought, he was already dead but the fear still burned in him. He clenched his fists and marched towards the common room hoping to find Hermione and Ron. As he marched the fear was replaced by determination soon followed by the usual uselessness that he always felt since that day. He couldn't possibly fight in this war he was nothing. He stopped; someone was crying in the transfiguration classroom, he slowly opened the door hoping not to startle who was on the other side. It was Ginny, she had tucked herself behind professor McGonagall's desk, her head on her knees that she was hugging like they could comfort her. He wanted to be the one she was hugging. He inched closer almost afraid she would suddenly see him and faint like Hermione and Ron. She was whispering into thin air and Harry was sure she had said his name. Sadness and longing overwhelmed him, he loved her and she would never know but he knew she loved him. Tears flowed down his cheeks and disappeared into nothing.

Harry had forgotten what was happening in those moments but a loud boom reminded him that Hogwarts was at war and Voldemort had chosen now to attack. Ginny stood up and sprinted from the room, Harry got up to follow he stared down the corridor watching in horror as it exploded in fire and rubble. Ginny screamed, showers of bricks rained down on her, she collapsed under the weight. Harry sprinted towards her, running through debris "Ginny!" he screamed racing to her side. She was unconscious in the pile of bricks. Blood ran from a cut in her cheek, he searched around looking for help, anyone that would move her out of danger. He cried out in anger and frustration wanting desperately to pull her to safety but he was useless, he was nothing "help!" he shouted down the corridor. Explosions were blasting through the walls around him showering them in more bricks. Harry attempted in vain to shield Ginny. He almost fainted in relief when Ron and Hermione rounded the corner "Harry!" Hermione yelled, he glanced up at them as they came to a halt next to him "Ginny" he stammered "Harry don't worry she'll be fine I'll take her to the great hall" Ron bent down and scooped his sister into his arms and carried her off into the distance. Harry watched them till they were gone. "I couldn't help her Hermione" he sobbed "she could have died and I wouldn't have done anything! I don't want to be here anymore, I don't want to be useless!" Hermione reached for his hand letting it linger through his, it burned pleasantly "I just want to leave" he said in defeat.

Hermione knew there was nothing she could do to, nothing she could say that would make him feel better, it killed her inside watching him admit defeat, he had never given up before. She was going to lose him again, for good this time "come on Harry" she said, shouts echoed down the corridor coming closer and closer "we have to leave" she stood up. He didn't follow; he stared at the rubble blankly. The shouts came closer still "please Harry" she begged, he didn't flinch. She stamped her foot in anger and ran in the opposite direction feeling guilty for leaving, afraid that was the last time she would ever see him, she sprinted blindly through doors feeling shock waves from explosions shaking the castle, occasionally passing death eaters locked in battle with her fellow students but she didn't recognise any of them the smoke was too thick, it clogged her airways. She didn't know where she was going; she was panicking, trying to gasp for breath but choking. Light streamed up ahead in the distance, she ran towards it holding her breath, her legs feeling like led she finally broke through the smoke and gasped for fresh air, feeling it fill her lungs she groped for something solid to hold on to, afraid her legs would fail on her. "Miss Granger" came Professor McGonagall's familiar voice. Her legs gave way underneath her the Professor caught her before she hit the ground "Harry" she stuttered.

"Come inside Miss Granger" she lead Hermione back into the castle towards the great hall, she coughed trying to get rid of the ash in her lungs "Poppy take Miss Granger to the great hall, clear her airways and calm her down" Poppy nodded and she was transferred between the two. She wanted to close her eyes and go to sleep, she was so tired "No Granger you must stay awake no matter what" Poppy demanded. She groaned and tried her hardest to keep her eyes open "Harry" she repeated she wasn't sure why.

"He's dead" she said sternly afraid Hermione was hallucinating.

"I know" she nodded; Poppy sighed and sat her down on a bench in the great hall Hermione looked around. Ron was with Ginny who had fortunately woken up and didn't seem too damaged by her incident. He ran towards them when he saw her "what happened?" he asked Poppy

"Smoke inhalation she's not getting enough air keep her awake Weasley while I clear her airway" Hermione's eyes drooped feeling dizzy and heavy.

"Hermione look at me it's important" Ron demanded she looked at him "where's Harry?" he asked.

"He's given up Ron. He told me he doesn't want to be here, he wants to leave we're going to lose him again forever" she choked on her tears, Ron looked at her with concern,

"I won't let him feel sorry for himself Hermione, don't worry I'll talk sense into him right after we destroy Voldemort" Ron assured, this didn't help Hermione relax she knew better.

"No Ron you don't get it! Harry will leave and it's already begun, because Voldemort's already weakened and Harry died he can't kill Harry which means there is no longer any need for the protection, he will leave. Forever" Ron stared at her like she had punched him in the face

"It's okay now Weasley she can sleep, I have cleared her airway, she's not in any danger" Hermione sighed in relief and let her eyelids close.

Ron kissed Hermione on the forehead and turned to face Madam Pomfry "she will only be asleep for ten minutes or so. I'll keep her out of harm's way, don't worry" this reassured Ron. He thanked Madam Pomfry and walked out of the great hall glancing back briefly at Hermione sleeping peacefully. He had to find Harry before it was too late. He fought his way through the rubble towards the transfiguration courtyard hoping Harry would still be there, praying Harry was still on this earth full stop. He rounded a corner and bumped into a large hard object. He looked up and stared into the eyes of Fenrir Greyback

"Well, well, well I've got myself a Weasley" he chuckled Ron stumbled backwards drawing his wand from his pocket, his heart beating so loudly he swore Fenrir could hear it. "Stupefy!" he yelled but Fenrir was too quick. He battered the spell away with one sweep of his wand, "did you think that would work you stupid Weasley?" he snarled walking towards Ron, backing him into a corner. He reached towards Ron and pulled him up the wall by his collar, Ron cowered waiting for Him to snap his neck but instead he was let go. Fenrir howled in pain and thudded to the floor

"The bigger and uglier they are the harder they fall" someone muttered Ron looked up at his saviour it was Neville Longbottom. He offered his hand to Ron and smiled down at him "Thanks Neville I don't know what I would have done without you"

"Hey Ron, I'm really sorry about Harry, we all miss him but I know how you and Hermione must feel" he spoke a little awkwardly scratching his head, not really looking at him. Ron just nodded his head looking at the ground

"Neville thanks again but I gotta run, I gotta find-" he cut himself off not wanting to look crazy in front of Neville "Hermione" he said quickly before grinning and walking away from Neville as fast as possible Neville stared at him a little concerned before shrugging it off and walking towards the great hall.

It was dark outside when Hermione finally woke up. Ron was gone, the great hall was full of people rushing round like busy bodies carrying strange coloured liquids and dishing out commands. People were lying on the floor covered in blood, boils and some dead. Hermione felt claustrophobic and crowded, she stood feeling briefly dizzy. She didn't know what time it was or where Ron was she felt alone and scared "Oh Granger you're awake good" Hermione jumped and turned to face the voice. It was Madam Pomfry

"What's the time?" she demanded

"Good to know you're okay; it's 11:00pm, why?" Hermione's stomach dropped it was nearly midnight in one hour Harry would be gone forever, she knew he wouldn't stay till tomorrow "I gotta go!" she said hurriedly standing up.

"Granger stay here, you can't go running around in a war, you're still injured!" Hermione didn't hear the rest of her sentence; she was already out the door running down corridors searching desperately for the familiar ghostly figure. There was a flash of orange before her "RON!" she shouted down the corridor causing her to feel slightly dizzy the room swayed. Ron spun around and ran towards her he skidded to a halt and grabbed Hermione pulling her close to him. He pressed his lips to hers. Her lips tingled with excitement and her head soared to the skies swooping with the phoenixes. It seemed to last a lifetime before Ron pulled away and stared at like he expected her to run away from him. She blushed furiously and flung her arms around Ron he gasped in surprise and hugged back. She pulled away and clung to his shoulders "Harry, we have to find him now!"

"Right" Ron nodded and grabbed Hermione's hand tugging her in all directions "I saw him in the owlery not to long ago, I was just on my way to see him" Hermione felt relief that she no longer had to run around blindly, Ron was her guide now, she felt she would never lose her way again. They stopped at the owlery steps hearing the battle far away, Hermione stared in awe at the wooden bridge billowing black smoke into the murky sky and spilling fire like lava. Ron tugged her up the steps; Hermione felt her arm would drop off.

"HARRY!" Ron bellowed from below, no answer. He climbed up the steps, leading Hermione more gently this time. Harry was sitting staring up at the castle from the rafters. His black hair had turned an ugly grey colour and he looked even more unreal. Hermione hated seeing him like this; she turned away and stared at the wall. Harry hadn't acknowledged they were there he just stared out like a zombie "Harry?" Hermione asked in a timid voice, turning to face him and walking slowly towards him.

"What are you doing here? There is a war going on here" he said there was no emotion in his voice. Hermione withdrew and glanced at Ron hoping he would take over.

"Mate we came to just say…" Ron stared awkwardly at Hermione and shrugged. The stairs creaked below. Airy footsteps started up the steps towards the rafters, towards them. Hermione held her breath, the wind picked up whipping her hair around her face. Hermione shivered seeing the deathly pale face and gleaming blood red eyes belonging to Voldemort. He laughed his high cold cackle Harry drew his attention away from the castle and stared at Voldemort watching with horror as he made his way slowly towards the three.

"I can see you Potter" he spoke sending shivers down Hermione's spine

"Unfortunately I can't take pleasure in killing you myself like I did your mud blood mother" Harry's face contorted with rage, he balled his hands into fists. Ron took out his wand readying himself against Voldemort. He cackled again "you stupid boy, you can't defend yourself" he spat.

"I'm going to kill you but first I'm going to kill your mud blood friend." Hermione froze with fear and screwed her eyes shut, she felt Ron tense beside her, she opened her eyes; Voldemort was raising his wand ready to strike. Hermione couldn't breathe as fear took hold of her, flowing through her veins turning her blood to ice she could hear her heart beating fast and steady but it would stop, she knew it. She turned to look at Harry he was staring hopelessly at them, his eyes burning with rage. There was nothing he could do.

"Good-bye mud blood" Voldemort whispered his voice dripping with menace.

"AVADA KADAVRA"

Harry and Ron screamed. Hermione feel back with force against the wall, hearing a crack and a burning sharp pain in her chest but the world wasn't black. She was still breathing; she could feel her heart beating. Overwhelming relief flowed through her melting the ice cold fear, she opened one eye. Snape was leaning over a hunched black object on the floor. She opened the other eye seeing the full picture. The hunched black object was Voldemort. It wasn't Voldemort who had shouted the curse. It was Snape, Snape had killed Voldemort. She searched round the room for Ron. He had been thrown against the wall with the force as well. She scrambled over to him feeling the burning sharp pain in her chest again. Ron was unconscious but still breathing she grabbed his hand and buried herself face into his shoulder. She felt Snape's eyes burning into the back of her head "Granger you must leave" his voice was steady and stern despite what had happened,

"No!" she protested. She searched the rafters for Harry, praying to see his emerald eyes staring at her with concern but they were nowhere to be seen. "NO!" she shouted, once again burying her face into Ron's shoulder, feeling his steady heart beat telling her he was okay. Snape pulled Hermione up and stared at her, she was reflected back in his black eyes. Tears streaked her grimy face. She pulled away from him and ran down the stairs searching far and low for those comforting emerald green eyes before coming to the horrible conclusion, he was gone. Forever. She cried out in disbelief and sunk to the ground hugging her knees. She heard Snape's footsteps crashing down the stairs she glanced up at him. He was carrying Ron over his shoulder pushing his greasy black hair out of his face. Hermione stared into her lap again "Granger you stupid girl follow me to the Great Hall NOW" his voice was so demanding. He offered her his hand and pulled her up. Her legs were unsteady and she felt she was going to topple over but Snape steadied her and she continued out the door of the owlery towards the great hall feeling disbelief. She felt like she was stuck in a nightmare all over again, following Snape down the owlery steps outside afraid of tripping on every step she came to. The sky was clogged with black smoke and fire burned from the castle. It looked like hell had opened up. For Hermione she felt like it had.

Two days later

Hermione sat on the steps outside Hogwarts in the chilly morning air, staring at the mountains around her. She closed her eyes and listened to the birds chirping their morning song. She felt her muscles relax like sinking into a hot bath. Ron sat quietly next to her staring out at the scenery as well; he didn't speak, not wanting to disturb her.

"Where do you think he is?" she asked sounding childish.

"I don't know but he's with Sirius and his Mum and Dad, they'll look after him." Hermione smiled warm salty tears rolled down her cheeks she looked at Ron, Tears rolled down his cheeks as well. It was the first time he had cried since this all began. It felt like closer for Hermione, seeing him cry. The war was won Voldemort was dead, but so was Harry. Seeing him for so long after made her felt like he was back again, like it was all normal but seeing him gone without saying goodbye made it feel like he had died all over again. Ron's family had returned to the burrow. Ron stayed with Hermione at Hogwarts; she couldn't go home till she returned her parents memory. Professor McGonagall had given her time to stay to get over her wounds. She had suffered 3 broken ribs in the owlery that night. Ron had suffered minor memory loss and Hermione had to explain everything that had happened from the beginning all over again, ripping her heart into shreds watching him remember everything. Snape had left shortly after he had delivered Hermione and Ron to the Great hall, explaining what had happened, Neville had beheaded Nagini just before seeing Voldemort storming towards the owlery and had alerted Snape of this. That's how Snape had found them and saved their live. She couldn't stop saying thank you to him but he told her to rest before taking off.

It was all over. The fires were put out; people were rebuilding the castle one piece at a time. Ron stroked Hermione's cheek wiping away her tears.

"Don't cry Hermione" he whispered.

_Fin_

**ANNNDD DONE! **

**Thanks to those who reviewed and added this story to their favourites. **

**Don't forget to review the chapter. **

**Those who have subscribed to me I will be writing more stories. **


End file.
